My perfect gift
by sweetsour206
Summary: Alice tries to find out what Edward wants for Christmas. Edward POV! Enjoy!


**A/N: **Enjoy! :D

* * *

I have loved music all my life, and never hated it. I was more into Baroque, Classical and Romantic from the classical period. "Why don't they ever make music like that anymore?" But I slowly try and listen to the modern songs, and it was acceptable to my ears. Then I started pressing the keys of the piano and played a small tune, I stopped and sighed. I have played the piano, violin, cello, and many more classical instruments. But, there was this instrument that I have always wanted to try.

***

**[1 month before Christmas]**

"Edward! What do you want for Christmas this year?" Alice asked curiously.

"Anything will do Alice, you know what I like." I continued reading the book while listening to my ipod.

"Hmm, what abo--"

Emmett then interrupted the conversation between me and Alice. "Edward! Would you join me in a game of Ridge Racer?"

_"Stupid Emmett!" _I chuckled.

"Not now Emmett, I am quite busy." I flipped the page.

He then rushed in front of my face, "One round! Please?" He begged.

I sighed, "Fine, one game, but that's all I am going to give you." I closed the book, took off my earphone and follow the cheerful Emmett.

"Edward! Just tell me something you like!" Alice moaned.

I thought for a while, "Well, you can look around my room and figure something out." I winked and turned to Emmett. "You know I am just going to win you again right?"

"Shut up! Let's bet this time, whoever loses, have to run around the house shouting, I am fat, the whole day!" Emmett grinned.

"Fine, whatever." After 30 minutes, I have already won Emmett 15 rounds. "Emmett, you said you would only play one round with me." I glared.

"One more! Just one more!" Emmett still didn't want to admit it.

"That's what you have been saying for the last 30 minutes! I am going back to my room!" And then I remembered something, "Oh yeah, don't forget to run around the house shouting, you are fat." I smirked, "It was you who wanted to bet, not me!"

_"Oh no! He remembered! I am so stupid!" _He smacked his forehead.

"And if you don't do it, you know what will happen." Emmett looked frightened.

_"I should have just asked Jasper to play with me!" _

When I was back in my room, I noticed a very frustrated Alice on my bed. "You are still here?"

"I just don't know Edward." Alice sighed.

I didn't want to tell Alice what I want, but she looked really frustrated. "Okay, if you can figure this out, I am sure you know what I want." Alice suddenly bounced back up grinning.

_"Yes! Finally!" _

"It's something that I have never played or touched before. That's all." I put on my ipod's earphone and continue reading the book.

She looked frustrated all over again, "Is it like a sport or something?"

"I don't know." I smiled.

"Fine! I will find out sooner or later!" She then skipped out of the room.

Not long after Alice left, "I am fat! I am fat! I am fat!" Emmett started yelling.

"Oh my gosh! Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie yelled back at him but he didn't stop, "What is wrong with you Emmett!" I chuckled inside my room as quiet as possible.

***

"Doesn't the Christmas tree looks beautiful tonight?" Bella chuckled.

"Yes it does, but it is not as beautiful as you." I grinned.

She started flushing and changed the subject, "Look, Alice is here!" She rushed to give her a big hug.

After the Christmas party yesterday, Jasper suggested that we all go for a one day trip to...

"Where is this place anyway Jasper?" Alice asked confusingly.

"Erm, I am not quite sure. But the website says it is a really good spot to spend time with each other." Jasper scratched his head.

Emmett lay down on the ground, "Look everyone! I am making a snow angel!" Everyone gave a heavy sighed.

"Here are your room keys everyone!" Carlisle gave the keys to each of us.

"Rosalie, you seemed to be prettier than you used to be." Emmett complimented while whispered into Rosalie's ear and she giggled. It was very weird that Emmett could be two different person.

I picked up Bella's and my luggage when suddenly Bella snatch her luggage away from me and grinned. "I can take it myself." I smiled back.

When we got to our room, Bella got very excited, "Oh my gosh! This television is huge! And look! The scenery here is awesome!" And then she noticed a big box. "What's this?" She opened it curiously and there was a guitar in it.

"A guitar?" I was confused. "What's a guitar doing here?"

Bella looked at the card that was on the guitar, "So, did I figure it out? Merry Christmas! From Alice, to Edward." She murmured and passed the guitar to me carefully. I grabbed the guitar firmly in my hand, it was my first time holding a guitar, it was very light, and was made from a beautiful polished wood; I observed every part of the guitar looking surprised.

"Why don't you try playing it?" She looked at me eagerly to see me play.

"But, I have never played a guitar before." I admitted.

"It's okay, just try it." She smiled.

I look at her and nodded, I tried learning it by pressing each frets with the strings until I knew which notes were each of them. When I turned around about to play a song for Bella, she had already fallen asleep. How long has it been? I looked at the clock, 3am. I suddenly felt guilty for letting Bella stare at me for the whole night without noticing how bored she would be. I gave a heavy sigh and put the guitar aside. I cover Bella with the blanket and kissed her forehead gently. I went out the balcony and looked at the moon.

"Did I figure it out?" I turned around and it was Alice beside my balcony.

I scoffed, "If I didn't give you a clue, you would still be frustrating about what to buy for me." I grinned.

"So, I was correct!" She exclaimed.

"Ssh! Bella's asleep!" I whispered.

"Oops, my bad!" She whispered back.

But, I was quite impressed of Alice; she actually figured what I wanted for Christmas. Most of the time, no one would buy the things I wanted. "Thank you." I murmured, she winked back.


End file.
